Ah! Yingsama
by katana-chan
Summary: Syaoran never did believe in Clow's story of the Moon Goddess, deserted in some strange place with only the Moon...who knows what'll happen?S+S Chap. 2 up!
1. A tale

------------------- Title: Ah! Ying-sama Rating: PG Pairing(s): S/S + E/T --------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, or the characters - except the ones that I have made up.  
  
A/N: Please note that in this fic all the characters have been changed and may be a little OOC. Sakura and Syaoran have never met and Sakura does not own the Sakura or the Clow Cards. Please R+R  
  
~*~*Chapter 1 - A tale *~*~  
  
The pale moon shone dimly, the faint rays illuminating the surroundings with a ghostly, eerie light.  
  
"Ah my cute descendant! I will tell you a story..." A tall, well built man with hair of raven black that was pulled into a loose ponytail smiled down at the little boy sitting on his knee.  
  
"Don't want to hear it!" The little boy pulled a silly face ands tuck out his small, podgy, pink tongue. His eyebrows knitted together in a frown. The man raised a muscular, tanned hand and ruffled the little boy's chestnut-brown hair - resulting in another face being pulled and a small, plump hand moving towards his hair to flatten it down, and to protect if from further ruffles.  
  
"I'm sure you'd enjoy it though!" The man looked at the boy kindly, "it's about the moon." Just then, a girl, quite a few years older than the boy sitting on the man's knee skipped in, her curly auburn hair bouncing with every step.  
  
"Hello, Uncle Clow!" She smiled sweetly, fiddling with her two plaits. It was unclear exactly what relation the man was to the Li family, and the children were never told who he was precisely. To simplify matters they just called him "Uncle Clow". It was believed that he was a great-great grandfather but as the youngest member of the family; Syaoran, had commented, "You're too young to be that!" It was decided that he was to be called "uncle".  
  
"Hello, would you like to sit down for a story?" Clow said gently, leaning back into his tall, plush, crimson armchair. The girl shook her head, her earrings jingling as she did so.  
  
"Me and my sisters are making Xiao Lang a new costume for Chinese New Year!" Smiling at the little boy, she pinched his cheek playfully and skipped back out again, leaving a rather disgruntled looking Syaoran rubbing his sore cheek.  
  
"Looks like just you and me, my cute little descendant." The man laughed, his midnight blue eyes twinkling behind his round rimmed glasses. "You see that?" The man pointed towards the window, the moon hanging like a silvery orb in the dark night's sky.  
  
"Yes of course, it's the moon!" The boy grunted, he had an urge to add in the word "stupid" in his sentence but he knew that if his mother heard him, he was just about dead meat.  
  
"Well, on the moon, there is said to be an entire kingdom..there is also a princess, or rather a Goddess of the moon! She is so beautiful that she has to wear a veil to cover her face..."  
  
"Argh! She has SARS?!" The little boy's eyes widened in alert.  
  
"No, of course not, she wears a veil, not a protective mask. She wears a veil because her mother, the Queen Goddess is afraid of mortal men, falling in love with her."  
  
"That's stupid!" The little boy retorted, "Why would people love her for her looks?!"  
  
"Well, I'm not quite sure how to explain this, but I'm sure if you met her you'd think otherwise...anyway...because of her veil, the only part of her face you can see are her eyes. If anyone looks into her emerald green eyes, they will be under her spell, or so they say. And her hair is honey-brown, long and flowing. You can always recognise her because she always wears long gowns of white."  
  
"How do you know?" The boy asked, sounding unconvinced of such a person existing and bored.  
  
"I've seen her. She is a fair maiden, who will help those in need. She will guide them, in fact she's sitting up there now. If you look hard if enough, I'm sure you'll see her, sitting on a fountain ledge, stroking her white rabbit."  
  
"Wow? Really? Is that the rabbit which makes the moon cakes?" The boy's eyes glowed with happiness.  
  
"Yes, but she helps it make them and sometimes she delivers them." The man smiled convincingly.  
  
"I like her. She sounds nice!" The little boy agreed, clapping his podgy little hands together.  
  
~*~  
  
From the moon, the Goddess watched down onto the Earth, her eyes fixated on a certain household in one of the large provinces of China. Stroking the silky coat of the famous white moon rabbit she hummed a little tune to herself, gently cradling the rabbit in her arms, rocking it to-and-fro like a young infant. Listening, watching; everything around her blooming in love and prosperity. 


	2. Girl of the Moon

------------------- Title: Ah! Ying-sama Rating: PG Pairing(s): S/S + E/T --------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, or the characters - except the ones that I have made up.  
  
A/N: OK, that was one VERY short chapter! -.-; I do try to write a lot but it just doesn't work. Ok, here goes! R+R  
  
~*~*Chapter 2*~*~  
  
Fifteen years had passed since the little boy had been sitting on Uncle Clow's knee. Much had changed since then...the little boy was no longer a boy. He was no longer a fresh, free, young spirit. Alas, even the man called Clow, no longer lived amongst the mortals - the humans. Deceased- Only his spirit remained, hanging around on the Earth, guiding those in need of help. The story of the Moon Goddess had been long forgotten, and the sound of laughter in the Li household had become rare, almost extinct.  
  
A tall man, young, with broad shoulders and a well-toned body waved a strong, muscular hand to silence his chattering older sisters. Since his eighteenth birthday his, Li Yelan, had handed over all her power on to him, including the house, but that brought many responsibilities. This young man, now at the age of twenty had become one of the most powerful and rich men in China and other parts of Asia, his business occupied, almost the whole of Hong Kong, half of Beijing and Shanghai. The other main cities on China also highly respected him, if that was not enough, he practically owned a third of Japan. Despite all this - he was still incredibly down to Earth, but still arrogant; as many would call him. This in fact was not true, he had a strange personality, yes but that had been since he was just a small baby, not dependant on anyone, or anything. He never got too close to anyone, he was cold and uncaring - this was the side that most people saw of him, including his family.  
  
"I'm going to Japan to check up on everything. I'm also having tea with the Emperor. I'll be back next month." He announced, his eyes shone gold as he stared into the fire, the flames flickering and crackling.  
  
"Anything else?" His oldest sister asked softly, raising her head to look up at her brother in the eye.  
  
"Um, please, could you tell mother for me that I will not be marrying Meiling," He paused, as his sister opened her mouth to object, waving his hand again he carried on, "and that's final." He looked down at his sisters that were all gathered around him, how short they were. Actually it was more of the fact that our little boy had now grown to a one metre ninety- six giant, hat had to duck to walk through doorways. "Well, take care sisters." And with that he picked up his black briefcase and strolled out of the room, the front door clicked shut. Leaving the house silent. A car engine could be heard, roaring as it kick-started, then the whirring sound as it was driven away, into the distance...  
  
~~~//\\//\\~~~  
  
The lady at the departures desk smiled flirtatiously at Syaoran as she slid his tickets and passport back to him across the desk, he ignored her, taking them he stuck him into his pocket. "Have a good day." She said wetly as he bent down to pick up his briefcase.  
  
"Uh." He grunted, turning, he walked away, the heavy, metal sole of his shoes clicking as he walked. The security guards nodded at him as he walked through the departure gates. It was not necessary for him, or his hand luggage to be checked as he was such a respected figure, as well as that he flew often anyway.  
  
Boarding the aeroplane, he walked in casually, and was directed to the upper class compartment at the front of the aeroplane. Sitting down in his seat he rested his head against the headrest, looking around lazily at the virtually empty compartment, grabbing an iced glass of soda from the refreshments trolley as it was pushed past. Sipping it, the cold liquid flowed down his throat, refreshing him. Setting the glass back down on a fold out table he closed his heavy eyelids and sat back for the one hour plane journey.  
  
~()~()~()~()~  
  
Groaning, Syaoran rubbed his eyes, wakening to the sound of panicked screaming, He opened his large, golden eyes and tried to see, darkness had engulfed everything. Wincing, he unbuckled his seatbelt. "What the hell?!" He muttered, the plane was no longer flying, it had landed. Peering out of a window he saw a silvery orb hanging in the sky, full and beautiful. Beaming soft, white light onto the ground, forests and fields - they had landed in a rural area. Standing up, he swayed and staggered slightly, his legs appeared to have gone to sleep. Stumbling, Syaoran made his way down the empty aisle. Silence- he swore that he had heard screaming when he woke. 'Where is everyone?' He thought to himself. "Summon; God of Fire!" He uttered, pulling out a yellow piece of parchment with Chinese letters inscribed on it. A small flame appeared at the end of it, providing just enough light to see where he was going. Eventually he found the grey door handle of the exit. Lowering his flame, he twisted the handle, hearing a soft click the door swung open and an inflatable orange slide appeared. Cautiously, he peered outside. Dark, apart from the moonlight. No sign of humans, sliding down the slide he looked around, the soft breeze gently caressing the long blades of grass surrounding him. Rustling sounds and the loud chirruping of crickets could be heard. Pulling his black suit jacket tighter around himself, Syaoran extended his fired parchment, looking for the other passengers and air crew.  
  
"Hello?" Syaoran called, his gold eyes shining like those of an anxious cat, reaching for his cell phone - "Oh damnit!" He cursed quietly, his phone was in his briefcase, and that was still on the plane. Turning to get back on the plane, his knees weakened, his jaw stiffened, hanging open. The plane had gone, it was no longer there. 'It can't have taken off, I didn't hear it, surely it can't have just disappeared!' He thought to himself. He then realised, "I'm alone, in an unknown place...and it's the middle of the night." Remaining as calm as possible he stood with his eyes closed. Trying to pinpoint a direction to go in, his senses alert - a tingling sensation, he could feel the presence of an strange force, something powerful, mysterious, snapping his eyes open, his eyes darted around him. "Come out!" He shouted at no one in particular, "I know you're here!" the soft breeze picked up and the blades of grass swayed violently. Syaoran stared at his extinguished parchment, dropped it and shielded himself against the strong wind using his arms. A blinding white light flashed several times.  
  
A figure could be made out in the darkness, a slender, female figure. Syaoran stared in bewilderment, another rush of light showered the area in which he was standing. To his surprised, specks of golden light hovered in the air surrounding him as the figure approached. Gasping, Syaoran's eyes widened...in front of him was standing a young lady, a majority of her face, hidden behind a pure white veil that was attached to her ears. A pair of striking green eyes stared back at him, her beautiful white robes fluttering around her. A sash resting round her slender, pale arms. Raising her rod, she moved it towards his face, the crescent shaped moon glowing brightly on the end of it.  
  
"Hello Syaoran, or should I say Xiao Lang?" Her musical, angelic voice uttered, her eyes remained fixed on his face.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Syaoran snapped, even though he felt peaceful, calm, soothed in her presence, he still kept up his cold, sneering voice.  
  
"Oh Syaoran, stop being so.....ah, jiu shuo wo I jing kan ni hen chang shi jian la! ( Ah, let's just say I've been watching you for a long time!)" The young lady laughed, her honey-golden brown hair blew about her as she spoke.  
  
"What? You're...you're..." Syaoran muttered, thinking back to all those years ago, 'the story, the story, Uncle Clow, Moon Goddess?' He repeated silently over and over again in his head, linking up the words to make sense.  
  
"Yes, I am indeed the Moon Goddess. You've grown a lot." She said kindly, her eyes smiling at him.  
  
"What?! You can read my mind?!" Syaoran asked, puzzled yet amused, glancing at the golden specks of light, dancing around him.  
  
"You could say that..." The Goddess laughed once again. Her laugh was cut short, she looked up towards the sky, frowning. A large fleet of dark clouds flew across the sky, blocking out the light of the moon. Syaoran and the Goddess stood in silence, the absence of the moonlight was hardly noticeable with the specks of golden light surrounding Syaoran and the Goddess's rod shining brightly.  
  
A large crack of lightning raged down towards Syaoran and the Goddess, thunder rumbling afterwards. As the lightning was about the strike them, the Goddess raised her wand away from Syaoran's face and up about her head. "[SHIELD]" She ordered, a pinkish light appeared from the end of her rod, a massive pink barrier formed between the sky and the Goddess and man.  
  
"Ah! Cirrus, KNOCK IT OFF!" She screamed towards the sky.  
  
"Shame, I can't. Mother's orders; NO mingling with mortals!" The sky rumbled back in reply.  
  
"He's not a mortal! Plus he needs help!" The Goddess shouted, her tone irritated.  
  
"Oh yeah, and I'm not a God. BACK up here NOW young lady!" The sky crashed angrily.  
  
"Who are you?! My father?!" The Goddess screeched with frustration, her rod still pointed towards the sky, The barrier disappearing. Syaoran stared up in amazement at the sky,  
  
"Who is that?" Syaoran asked curiously.  
  
"My onii-chan (brother), God Cirrus - Touya to me, he's God of the Clouds...don't ask!" The Goddess replied, her head still looking up at the sky.  
  
Syaoran shrugged his shoulders, 'such a strange day, a dream maybe..' A sudden line of lightening hurtled down towards him, too quick for him to doge, he was struck. Crying out in pain he fell to the ground. Unconscious. 


End file.
